Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Happy SasuNaru Day #5! ::: Kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan? Absurd, Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Bahkan ia rela seharian berkeliling ke seluruh Konoha untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Apa jadinya jika ia menanyakannya pada Sasuke? Kira-kira jawaban apakah yang akan terlontar dari mulut si ayam? Eh? ayam? Sasuke atau ayam? O.o ::: *Read and Review, please?*


**~oOo~ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY #5! ~oOo~**

* * *

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Canon, Boys Love and ********this is just a parody** **(tidak ada niatan untuk menyinggung siapa/pihak manapun) **** WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Kizuna**

* * *

Inilah yang terjadi setelah perang ninja ke-4 telah usai. Para ninja yang terjalin dalam sebuah aliansi bernama Shinobi telah kembali mengecap jati diri mereka sebagai ninja dari desa mereka masing-masing. Keberadaan Madara telah lenyap di tangan Hashirama, sedangkan Obito tengah bertobat dan memutuskan untuk menjadi istri kedua Kakashi. Err... baiklah, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Namun hal yang akan jadi pokok cerita dalam fiksi kali ini bukanlah proses bagaimana kelima desa kembali membangun negaranya, melainkan sosok sang pahlawan yang terkenal dengan rambut pirang ciri khasnya yang tengah berlarian begitu semangat menuju ke sebuah apartemen di lantai dua.

Dengan cengiran lima jari miliknya, Uzumaki Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut tanpa permisi sama sekali. Tiada lelah ia mencari ke segala penjuru apartemen itu untuk menemui seorang pemuda raven yang tinggal di sana bersamanya. Yah, bersamanya, dengan kata lain apartemen itu milik mereka berdua.

"Temeeee!" seru Naruto riang seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Kegembiraan Naruto musnah ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari berada di sana. Padahal hanya tinggal ruangan ini saja yang belum Naruto jelajahi. Hah, kemana Uchiha Sasuke pergi?

"Ucapkan '_tadaima_' saat kau pulang, Usuratonkachi."

Kekecewaan Naruto segera menghilang saat merasakan tubuhnya dilingkari oleh sepasang lengan kokoh sosok pemuda yang berada di belakangnya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan memamer deretan gigi-gigi putihnya pada sang kekasih yang sekaligus berstatus sebagai guru baru di akademi ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, yang membalas reaksi Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Dalam kepala Sasuke, ia membayangkan Naruto akan mengucapkan "_tadaima_" dengan suara manja kemudian memberinya sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Hitung-hitung perbuatan mereka bisa berakhir di atas ranjang. Yeah, romantis atau mesum?

Akan tetapi, keinginan Sasuke langsung musnah ketika bukan imajinasinya yang dikabulkan Tuhan, melainkan diri Naruto yang melemparinya sebuah pertanyaan berupa;

"Teme, kenapa ayam menyeberang jalan?"

...dengan tampang polos tak berdosa.

* * *

**~o#2310#o~**

**~oOo~ Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road? ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Absurd!)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**~o#2310#o~**

* * *

_Mood_ Sasuke rusak seketika. Segera, ia melepas kaitan lengannya di tubuh Naruto dan melemparkan death glare terbaiknya pada Naruto yang safirnya malah berkedip-kedip penasaran, seakan mengabaikan ancaman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak menyerah pada keluguan uke-nya begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan pertanyaan absurd itu padaku, Dobe? Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar ke-usuratonkachi-anmu di hadapanku?"

BUAGH!

Tanpa sungkan anak dari Si Kilat Kuning Konoha tersebut menyumbangkan bogem mentahnya pada anak didik Orochimaru yang mendecih mendapati reaksi ganas kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan remehkan pertanyaanku ini, Teme! Kau tahu? Tidak ada satupun manusia di Konoha bisa menjawabnya! Bahkan balasan-balasan mereka absurd!" seru Naruto kesal.

Ugh, andai saja sosok di depannya itu bukan orang yang Naruto cintai, sudah dipastikan sang pecinta tomat tersebut terbang keujung dunia akibat rasengan shuriken miliknya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Memang apa saja balasan mereka sehingga akhirnya kau menanyakan pertanyaan tidak bermutu itu padaku?"

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hanya beberapa yang kuingat."

Naruto pun memulai kisahnya.

* * *

**~o# ********Namekuji Tsunade **#o~

* * *

Dan inilah kehidupan Tsunade setelah pensiun dari jabatannya sebagai Godaime Hokage; menghabiskan waktu di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir desa Konoha. Menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin dari balik serambi belakang rumahnya ditemani sebotol sake yang memabukkan. Jangan lupakan fakta bila kemarin dirinya baru saja memenangkan _jackpot_ yang menggiurkan.

Ah... hidup ini terlampau indah bagi Tsunade.

Yah, setidaknya hal tersebut yang dirasakan Tsunade sebelum semua itu musnah dalam hitungan menit, dan penyebab dari semua itu adalah sosok di hadapannya saat ini, yang dengan tidak berperikesakean muncul secara mengejutkan berbekalkan kegaduhan yang diakhiri dengan tumpahnya sebotol sake milik Tsunade yang baru diteguk satu kali olehnya.

"Apa masalahmu, Gaki?" tanya Tsunade geram.

"Baa-chan, sebagai Hokage terdahulu kau pasti tahu kan, alasan mengapa ayam menyeberang jalan?" tanya Naruto watados secara _to the point_.

Tsunade cengo.

"Kau main-main denganku, bocah?!" bentak Tsunade kesal.

Naruto agak berjenggit ketika mendapati aura Tsunade yang mengerikan. Jangan sampai ia menerima bogem maut dari neneknya itu. Hiiii, Naruto tak yakin tubuhnya akan berbentuk seperti apa nantinya andaikata hal itu terjadi dan bisa saja Sasuke langsung memutuskan dirinya dengan alasan tubuhnya tidak bohay lagi. Noooo!

"Ti-tidak Baa-chan! Aku serius menanyakan ini!" balas Naruto.

BRAK!

"KAU...!"

NGIIING-!

Seketika Tsunade menghentikan perilakunya yang hendak menghajar Naruto yang tengah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Dalam kepalanya ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan seorang peramal yang sempat meramalnya setelah menang _jackpot_ berjibun. Kata si peramal, keberuntungannya dalam berjudi akan semakin bertambah jikalau dirinya memiliki sesuatu bewarna hitam, hampir semuanya berbulu, bercakar tiga dan mempunyai "mahkota asli" di atas kepalanya.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti yang dimaksud si peramal itu ialah hewan yang dipertanyakan oleh Naruto akan tingkah ajaibnya.

"Dimana kau melihat ayam menyebrang jalan?" tanya Tsunade.

Kini giliran Naruto yang cengo.

"Ha-hah...?"

"Dimana kau melihat ayam itu menyebrang jalan, Gaki?!"

Naruto langsung gelagapan.

"Mana ku tahu, Baa-chan! Aku..."

"Aku harus segera menemukan ayam itu! Akan kuhajar kalau dia berani kabur dariku!"

GRAAAK! BLAAR!

Berbekalkan kekuatan penuh Tsunade bergerak cepat dengan meninju dinding di belakangnya. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari melalui celah dinding yang ia buat tadi; bertujuan mencari si ayam ke seluruh penjuru desa Konoha, meninggalkan tokoh utama kita yang agaknya sedikit trauma dengan kekuatan Baa-chan-nya.

* * *

**~o# Hatake Kakashi #o~  
**

* * *

Kakashi sungguh tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam situasi absurd seperti ini? Keadaan dimana dirinya dihadapkan pada sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menganggu ketenangan batinnya menikmati kencan bahagianya dengan Icha Icha Tactic dalam genggaman jemarinya, di atas dahan pohon yang rindang.

Dan jujur saja sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena ayam itu tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan saat akan membeli Icha Icha versi yaoi terbaru," jawab Kakashi asal, mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya demi murid tersayang.

Naruto cengo mendadak.

Ngiiiiing-!

Tiba-tiba mata Kakashi membuka lebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Jika perkataannya tadi ada benarnya, ia harus mencari ayam itu agar si ayam bisa memberitahunya bagaimana cara agar dirinya bisa mendapat Icha Icha Yaoi terbaru. Apalagi? Tentu saja untuk mempraktekan isinya dengan lumba-lumba kesayangannya atau si Uchiha Lolipop kesukaannya. Ah, betapa indahnya kalau bisa _threesome_ sekalian.

Mengamini sepenuh hati atas harapannya, Kakashi menatap Naruto yang balik menatap penuh kebingungan mendalam dengan "_smile eye_" kebanggaanya.

"_Saa_, kalau begitu aku harus segera mencari ayam itu. _Jaa_, Naruto."

POOF!

* * *

**~o# Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten & Hyuuga Hinata #o~  
**

* * *

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sakura tidak merasakan ini. Yeah, semenjak ia diangkat menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, ia jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang. Untungnya kali ini Tuhan memberkatinya, jadi Sakura bisa bersenang-senang sore hari ini di kedai sake bersama ketiga kunoichi lainnya; Ino, Hinata dan Tenten.

Setidaknya itu rencana mereka berempat, sebelum keanggotaan mereka bertambah oleh sesosok pemuda pirang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah mereka dan hampir membuat Hinata pingsan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?

Yang berhasil membuat kedutan hebat di kening Sakura adalah pertanyaan Naruto yang entah kesekian kali ia tanyakan pada siapa pun itu; kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan? Hell, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Absurd, inner Sakura.

GRAP!

Sakura mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau mengacaukan libur bahagiaku dengan hal se-absurd itu? _Shanaroooooo_!" seru Sakura hendak menghajar Naruto.

Namun tindakan Sakura terhenti ketika Ino berkata,

"Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan? Bukankah harusnya pertanyaan itu diubah menjadi, 'Kenapa ayam menerobos lorong?'. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto cengo, bingung dengan maksud perkataan Ino, berbeda dengan Sakura yang mengetahui maksud Ino. Menyeringai jahil, ia segera melepaskan Naruto dan mendudukkannya senyaman mungkin di antara mereka berempat. Tenten yang pemikirannya juga _connect_ dengan Sakura dan Ino pun terkekeh geli, bahkan Hinata ikut menyumbangkan senyum manisnya. Ah, jangan-jangan Hinata juga...

"Maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

'_Kawaii_!' batin mereka berempat.

"Begini Naruto," celetuk Tenten, "setahu kami 'ayam' itu tidak hanya menyebrangi jalan, tapi juga akan menerobos 'lorong' yang sempit. Tapi saking 'terlena'nya, 'ayam' itu akan menerobosnya berulang kali sampai puas."

"Heh?" ucap Naruto bingung.

Berbeda dengan Naruto tiga gadis lainnya hampir mimisan membayangkan perkataan Tenten.

"N-ne, Naruto-kun, su-sudah sampai berapa ro-ronde?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, berharap jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Hinata membuat mereka puas.

'Mereka absurd! Aku pergi saja!' batin Naruto malah merasa ketakutan dengan aura yang menguar dari keempat gadis tersebut.

POOF!

"Aaaa! Naruto pergi tanpa menjawabnya! _Shanaroooo_!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita tanya Sa-Sasuke-kun saja?"

"Ah! Setuju! Ayo kita cari ayam itu!"

"Ha'i!"

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

Yeah, dasar Fujoshi.

* * *

**~o# Uchiha Itachi #o~  
**

* * *

"Ah~! Senang sekali rasanya dikunjungi oleh calon adik iparku~!" kata Itachi bahagia seraya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam kediaman Klan Uchiha.

Agak canggung Naruto masuk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tatami. Itachi meninggalkan Naruto sebelum datang kembali dengan dua gelas _ocha*_ di atas nampan yang dibawanya.

"Haah, kau tahu Naru-chan? Semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen dan tinggal bersamamu, rumah ini jadi sepi sekali. Kyuu-chan juga sering mendapat misi dari Sakura. Suram sekali hidupku," curhat Itachi dengan ababilnya.

Naruto hanya nyengir terpaksa menanggapinya, sedikit-banyak merasa bersalah pada calon kakak iparnya itu.

"O iya, kapan kalian memberikanku keponakan?" tanya Itachi usil.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

"Ka-kami belum menikah, jadi be-belum bisa."

Itachi menghela nafas, kecewa.

"Berarti kalian belum 'itu' ya? Hah, kasihan sekali Otoutou-ku. Padahal aku dan Kyuu-chan saja sering," kata Itachi watados.

"HAH?!" seru Naruto terkejut.

Maksudnya?

Itachi yang menyadari perkataannya dapat mencemari kepolosan Naruto pun merutuki diri dalam hati, merasa dirinya bodoh. Bisa-bisa ia tidak dapat jatah dari Kyuu-chan-nya yang unyu-unyu andaikata Kurama tahu ia meracuni otak jinchuriki kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

"Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Jadi, ada apa Naru-chan datang ke sini?"

Naruto nyengir.

"Begini Itachi-nii, aku ke sini untuk bertanya~!"

'Bertanya?' pikir Itachi penasaran, "Bertanya apa, Naru-chan?"

"Itachi-nii, kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Itachi cengo.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Melihat reaksi yang absurd dari calon kakak iparnya, Naruto segera berkata,

"Saa, Itachi-nii bisa kan menggunakan Sharingan untuk mengetahui isi kepala ayam itu? Aku harus tahu jawabannya."

Itachi berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu mengabulkan permintaan pemuda pirang di hadapannya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya ia harus karena sebenarnya juga penasaran apa isi kepala ayam itu.

"Baiklah."

"Yeah! Itachi-nii baik!"

Tak lama kemudian Itachi menggunakan Sharingan-nya selama beberapa menit. Entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba wajah Itachi merah padam, bahkan setitik darah tampak meluncur dari lubang hidungnya. Sesegera mungkin Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menutup Sharingan-nya di balik mata obsidian-nya.

"Ada apa, Itachi-nii? Apa yang dipikirkan ayam itu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Go-gomen ne, Naru-chan. Ternyata mataku belum sembuh benar, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayam itu."

Naruto menghempas nafas kecewa.

"Begitu ya, Itachi-nii? Kalau begitu aku tanya yang lainnya saja. Maaf mengganggu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

POOF!

Naruto menghilang.

Itachi agak merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Naru-chan, tidak mungkin aku menceritakan apa isi kepala Sasuke. Karena itu menyangkut keperawananmu dan hidupku di tangan Kyuu-chan."

Ah, sepertinya Itachi salah sangka terhadap ayam yang dipertanyakan Naruto.

* * *

**~o# Inuzuka Kiba & Akamaru #o~**

* * *

"Ayam? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya mendapati pertanyaan polos dari sahabatnya itu. Menarik nafas untuk mengendalikan diri (tentu saja, kekasih hati disangka ayam siapa yang tak geram?), Naruto mencoba membenarkan pemikiran Kiba mengenai hewan bernama ayam yang tengah menjadi permasalahan dalam hidupnya kali ini.

"Bukan, maksudku ayam..."

"Iya, aku tahu Sasuke juga ayam."

Twich.

"Ayam berkaki dua..."

"Sasuke juga berkaki dua."

Twich!

"Kebanyakan berbulu hitam..."

"Rambut Sasuke juga hitam, Naruto. Bahkan rambut model pantat ayamnya juga sedang _trend_ saat ini."

TWICH!

Aura Naruto makin suram, Kiba tetap bertahan pada pemikirannya.

"Ayam yang kumaksud itu ayam HEWAN, Kiba! Sasuke itu ay-maksudku, dia MANUSIA!" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya, tak lagi bisa membendung amarahnya.

Dengan tampang watados Kiba menatap Naruto datar.

"Oh, bilang dari tadi."

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Serius. Kau tahu tidak kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Kiba mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seabsurd itu padaku? Kau tahu? Akamaru itu anjing bukan ayam. Kau pikir aku beralih profesi dari ninja pelacak menjadi peternak ayam?" jawab Kiba sewot sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru dengan sayang, dan jujur saja agak tersinggung anjing _soulmate_-nya dibilang ayam.

Tunggu, kapan Naruto bilang Akamaru itu ayam?

"Kiba, sepertinya pembicaraan kita lebih absurd dari pertanyaanku tadi. Aku pergi saja."

POOF!

Naruto menghilang dengan aura yang tidak bisa terlukiskan, Kiba dan Akamaru cengo.

"Apa salahku?"

"WOFFF!" (Entahlah)

* * *

**~o# Hyuuga Neji #o~**

* * *

Sebenarnya, bukan mau Naruto berkunjung di kediaman Klan Hyuuga yang kebetulan hanya ada Neji seorang di dalamnya. Kalau saja ini bukan demi anak didiknya atau bisa disebut Konohamaru yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu, pasti tidak akan sampai seperti ini. Ah, salahnya sendiri sih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru. Yah, karena gengsi sebagai guru yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan muridnyalah yang membuat Naruto sampai repot-repot seperti ini.

"Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain pertanyaan absurd itu?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan datar pada Naruto.

Neji tahu kalau dirinya jenius, tapi bukan berarti kejeniusannya itu harus dibuang sia-sia oleh pertanyaan Naruto yang absurd itu. Konyol.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err, tidak," jawab Naruto canggung, "Tapi, tapi, kau bisa menggunakan Byakugan-mu untuk mengetahui isi kepala ayam itu, kan? Ayolah Neji, sekali ini saja bantu aku!"

Neji menghela nafas.

"Kenapa harus repot-repot begitu? Kau tinggal tanyakan saja pada Sasuke kenapa dia menyeberang jalan?"

Naruto cengo, "Sa-Sasuke...?"

"Iya. Sasuke kan yang kau maksud? Seharusnya kau tak perlu sungkan bertanya padanya, kau kan kekasihnya."

Dan sukseslah Naruto menepuk jidat. Sepertinya kejeniusan Neji harus dipertanyakan.

* * *

**~o# Teuchi #o~**

* * *

Ternyata mencari jawaban ke sana-sini benar-benar membuat Naruto lelah dan kelaparan. Lantas saja Naruto memesan Ramen Miso berukuran Jumbo kesukaannya di Kedai Ichiraku favoritnya itu.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Naruto!" ucap Teuchi seraya meletakkan semangkuk ramen ke hadapan Naruto.

"Yeah! _Itadakimasuuuu_!" seru Naruto riang seraya melahap ramennya.

Teuchi hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat lapar sekali Naruto. Memang apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Iya Jii-san! Aku sibuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab hampir ke seluruh orang di Konoha."

"Eh? Memang pertanyaan apa itu? Siapa tahu aku bisa menjawabnya," ucap Teuchi diakhiri tawa renyah.

Naruto menatap Teuchi serius.

"Ji-san, kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Tawa Teuchi terhenti. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? pikirnya. Lama ia terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia menepuk kepalan tangannya ke arah telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ah! Aku tahu jawabannya!"

Naruto langsung menghentikan acara makan ramennya lalu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Teuchi.

"Nani? Nani?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Dia menyebrang jalan karena tidak mau kau ajak ke sini. Kau lupa kalau Sasuke tidak suka ramen?"

Raut muka Naruto berubah menjadi absurd.

Sampai kapan kekasihnya dikira ayam?

Nafsu makan Naruto menghilang seketika.

* * *

**~o# Kurama/Kyuubi #o~**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto masih keukeuh bertanya mengenai pertanyaan yang sama. Kali ini sasarannya ialah seorang pemuda yang perwujudannya sama sekali tidak asing dalam hidupnya semenjak ia lahir sampai dirinya remaja dan memiliki kekasih bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dialah Kyuubi, kekasih dari calon kakak iparnya atau bisa disebut Kurama.

Ah, Naruto jadi ingat betapa ngototnya Kurama ingin keluar dari tubuhnya dan mendampingi sosok Itachi untuk menghasilkan banyak Uchiha "mini". Untungnya dalam diri Naruto mengalir darah Klan Uzumaki, meski sebentar lagi dia akan menyandang nama Uchiha sih, namun tetap saja ia tidak akan mati kalau bijuu dalam dirinya keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sedikit spoiler, tadinya Naruto kira wujud manusia Kurama itu... yeah, _if you know what I mean_. Tapi ternyata, Kurama menjadi sosok pemuda yang tampan dan memikat (ada yang bilang mirip dirinya, tapi Naruto tidak mau mengakui itu, entah mengapa). Bahkan Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal tenang dan bijaksana dalam berbagai hal pun berubah 180 derajat jadi _out of character_ gara-gara kepincut sama Kurama.

Yang Naruto heran, setelah Kurama tahu Itachi menyukainya, kenapa Kurama malah bersikap beringas dan tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali? Yang lebih mengheran lagi, mengapa Itachi malah semakin jatuh hati? Dan anehnya, kenapa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan hendak menikah? Hah, percintaan ajaib mereka benar-benar absurd bagi Naruto.

Menghentikan _spoiler_ yang bila dilanjutkan akan membuat fiksi dalam fiksi, Naruto langsung melaksanakan maksudnya, dan inilah reaksi dari Kurama ketika dihadang Naruto saat hendak menjalankan misinya seorang diri.

"Mana kutahu, Bocah! Aku mantan bijuu rubah bukan mantan bijuu ayam!"

"Memang ada bijuu ayam?" tanya Naruto watados.

Kurama menepuk jidatnya. Ingin rasanya ia menggeplak mantan jinchuriki-nya tersayang itu, namun pada akhirnya tidak terjadi ketika sekelebat ide jahil melintas di otaknya. Menyeringai licik, Kurama pun menjalankan maksudnya.

"Hm. Sepertinya ada, kalau tidak salah Rikudou Sennin pernah mengatakan pada kesembilan bijuu ada bijuu ke-0."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa jinchuriki-nya?"

Kurama terkekeh.

"Jinchuriki-nya ya, hmm... Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" godanya.

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Jinchuriki-nya... tentu saja kekasihmu itu! Kau tak lihat gaya rambutnya seperti pantat ayam begitu?" ucap Kurama puas diakhiri tawa membahana.

Naruto bengong, "Ja-jadi... selama ini Sasuke itu jinchuriki...?" ucapnya penuh keterkejutan.

Refleks Kurama menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Tunggu, jangan bilang dia mempercayai bualanku?' pikir Kurama horor.

Sepertinya Kurama harus menerima kenyataan yang ada dalam pemikirannya saat melihat safir Naruto berbinar-binar cerah.

'Dia percaya!' batin Kurama histeris.

"_Saa_, kalau begitu setelah aku tahu jawaban kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan, aku akan menemui Teme. Jaa Kyuu-nii~!"

"Oi bocah! Tung..."

POOF!

Naruto menghilang, Kurama meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau dia itu lugu? Ck, sudahlah."

Kurama langsung pergi menjalankan misinya yang sempat tertunda, tanpa tahu hal apakah yang akan menyambutnya seusai misi terlaksana dari sang jinchuriki ayam.

* * *

**~o# Akimichi Chouji #o~**

* * *

Naruto tidak begitu tahu apakah keputusannya kali tepat. Sungguh, bukan maksud hati Naruto mengganggu ketentraman keturunan ke-16 Klan Akimichi pada jam makan seperti ini di Kedai Yakiniku. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kok, yaitu;

"Kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Yang entah mengapa pertanyaan itu sukses menciptakan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terlampau terang di kedua mata Chouji. Sembari melahap potongan terakhir daging babi yang telah matang di atas panggangan, serentak Chouji berdiri dari duduknya dengan menimbulkan suara yang lumayan gaduh hingga membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung tertuju pada mereka.

'Ugh! Aku seperti gadis yang minta pertanggungjawaban pada kekasihnya karena telah dihamili. Nooo! Hanya Sasuke yang boleh menghamiliku!' batin Naruto absurd.

"Dimana kau lihat ayam itu menyebrang jalan, Naruto?!" tanya Chouji menggebu-gebu.

"Ha-hah?" ucap Naruto cengo, "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Aku kan hanya tan..."

"Itu pasti salah satu dari ayam-ayamku yang kabur! Akan kutemukan dia dan kujadikan ayam panggang! Huoooo! AYAM-AYAMKU!" seru Chouji ababil segera pergi lewat jendela di sampingnya, seakan takut ayam-ayamnya akan dibuat kaldu dalam sebuah mie*.

"OI! KAU BELUM BAYAR PESANANMU!" teriak bapak-bapak pemilik Kedai Yakiniku sembari mengacung-acungkan japitan di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan bapak-bapak tersebut tertuju pada Naruto yang masih memandang kepergian Chouji dengan _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya. Naruto yang merasakan hawa licik pun secara terpatah menolehkan kepala ke belakang, di mana ia menemukan bapak tersebut menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Pemuda tadi temanmu kan, Nak? Ini bon-nya, silahkan dibayar."

Naruto menatap angka akhir yang tertera di bon itu dengan tatapan ngenes.

'Maafkan aku, Gama-chan*!' batin Naruto nelangsa.

Poor Naruto.

* * *

**~o# Rei Gaara #o~**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk sang Godaime Kazekage. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat libur selama seminggu. Tentu saja, ia langsung memilih Konoha sebagai obyek wisatanya kali, sekalian pacaran sama Neji gitu. Beruntungnya lagi, ia bisa pergi sendirian tanpa dikawal. Ayolah, ia kan Kazekage, ingat? Orang terkuat di Negaranya, harus dikawal layaknya putri bangsawan lemah gemulai? Hell no!

Namun kebahagiaanya sedikit terusik tatkala menemukan Naruto pundung di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan yang dilaluinya. Ada apa gerangankah? Kenapa Naruto bersikap layaknya rubah terbuang begitu?

Dengan perasaan nyesek Naruto berkata, "Ke-kenapa... Gaara? Kenapa?"

Gaara makin panik melihat tingkah Naruto yang absurd itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto? Atau siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil berucap, "Hiks! Ga-Gaara... Ke-kenapa... Kenapa ayam me..."

"Oh! Jadi ini semua gara-gara Uchiha pantat ayam itu? Dia yang membuatmu absurd seperti ini?! Kurang ajar! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran! Dasar jahanam!" seru Gaara emosi.

Tanpa basa-basi Gaara pun langsung terbang seketika dengan pasirnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang cengo atas kesalahpahaman Gaara.

* * *

**~o# Rock Lee & Aburame Shino #o~**

* * *

Terduduk lesu di sebuah atap rumah penduduk Konoha, Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hah, ternyata mencari tahu jawaban mengapa ayam menyebrang jalan saja sesusah dan selelah ini, mana sempat membuat Gaara salah paham lagi. Ugh, kalau sampai ia tahu siapa yang membuat Konohamaru menanyakan ini padanya, akan Naruto hajar orang itu!

"AWAAASSSS!"

Brugh!

Tanpa persiapan tubuh Naruto ditabrak dengan ababilnya oleh sekelebat bayangan menghijau. Sukseslah mereka mencium tanah dengan absurdnya. Beruntung sekali Naruto, sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu, eh ditambah makhluk hijau-hijauan tadi menimpa tubuhnya. Andai saja Sasuke tahu hal apa yang terjadi pada uke-nya, sudah dipastikan makhluk hijau tadi gosong tak bersisa oleh Amaterasu-nya.

"Ittaiiiiiiii~!" seru Naruto.

Naruto pun segera mendorong makhluk hijau tadi dari tubuhnya hingga kembali nyungsep ke tanah kemudian berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Naruto kesal seraya menunjuk-nujuk ke arah si makhluk hijau.

"Ugh, _gomen ne_, Naruto-kun."

"Heh? Genjimayu?" ucap Naruto penuh keterkejutan.

Yah, Genjimayu alias Lee-lah yang menabrak Naruto tadi. Merasa posisinya sama sekali tidak elit, Lee pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ah, aku terlalu bersemangat berlatih! Jadinya tanpa sengaja menabrakmu!" jelas Lee dengan riang, "Sebagai permintaan maafku, ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu? Hitung-hitung latihan."

Mendengar tawaran Lee, safir Naruto pun lagi-lagi berbinar cerah, bahkan mengalahkan silaunya gigi Lee saat mengumbar janji. Gilanya, bukannya merasa aneh atau apa, Lee malah tambah bersemangat. Dasar.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantuku dengan menjawab pertanyaanku ini, Genjimayu!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Yosh!" balas Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Genjimayu, kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?"

Cengiran Lee pun musnah seketika, bahkan ibu jarinya yang sempat teracung pun ikut melemas.

Mana... mana dia tahu kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan?

"_Go-gomen ne_, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya," kata Lee dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Begitu ya?" balas Naruto lesu.

Melihat raut kecewa tersirat di wajah Naruto, Lee pun semakin merasa bersalah. Sungguh, mengapa pula ia tidak tahu jawabannya? Padahal Lee sudah berjanji akan menembus kesalahannya pada Naruto. Yeah, bagaimana pun caranya, ia harus tahu jawabannya.

"Ah! Aku punya ide, Naruto!" seru Lee tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menangkap ayam yang menyebrang jalan itu! Lalu setelah tertangkap kita introgasi kenapa dia menyebrang jalan! Ah, kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat menangkapnnya! Jaa, Naruto!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Lee pun berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung. Hell, seharusnya dia tak usah bertanya pada Lee kalau akhirnya tetap saja seperti ini, hah...

"Kau melupakan aku, Naruto."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba muncul, Naruto segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri, ia mendapati Shino dengan tampang datarnya.

'Ah, datang lagi makhluk absurd,' batin Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Aku bisa membantu menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

Lantas saja sikap Naruto berubah menjadi bahagia. Ia pun langsung memindahkan tubuhnya mendekati Shino dan melempar lagi binar safirnya.

"_Nani_? _Nani_?" tanya Naruto.

"Jawabannya adalah... Shikamaru."

"Hah?" ucap Naruto cengo.

Yang benar saja, apa hubungannya ayam menyebrang jalan dengan Shikamaru?

"Kau bisa menanyakan jawabannya pada Shikamaru, dia kan memiliki IQ 200 lebih dan ahli strategi," jelas Shino watados.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sembari berkata, "Bukannya kau tadi akan memberitahuku jawabannya?"

"Aku tadi berkata 'membantu menjawab' bukan 'tahu jawabannya'."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan mencobanya."

POOF!

Naruto menghilang, meninggalkan Shino yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Benar-benar pertemuan yang absurd.

* * *

**~o# Nara Shikamaru #o~**

* * *

"Ayam? Kau mengganggu hibernasi indahku hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan seabsurd itu? _Mendokusei_," celetuk Shikamaru masih mempertahankan tampang ngantuknya dan tetap terbaring di atap gedung Hokage, seakan mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto yang terlewat "_how troublesome_" itu.

Naruto manyun sembari mengembungkan pipinya penuh.

Yah, pemuda pirang berkumis kucing ini tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan dari hampir seluruh kaum adam di penjuru Konoha, bahkan sampai keujung dunia Shinobi; tampang ngambeknya yang katanya (KATANYA) imut.

Hell, sebenarnya Naruto tidak rela tampang macho-nya dibilang imut (pengecualian untuk Sasuke jika mengatakan hal itu padanya, tentu saja). Akan tetapi, berdasarkan survey dari murid alias duplikat Tsunade atau bisa disebut Sakura (-chan jika dalam versi Naruto), mengatakan bahwa tampang ngambek Naruto itu imut dan bisa dijadikan jurus pamungkas di saat-saat tertentu. Ayolah, Naruto hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan Sakura saja kok, bukan berarti ia terima dikatai imut.

Dan sayangnya Naruto harus menerima hasil _survey_ Sakura dengan hati ikhlas saat mendapati wajah Shikamaru agak memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah kala memandangnya.

'Ah, kenyataan itu kejam,' batin Naruto miris.

"_Mendokusei_, kau tanya kenapa ayam menyebrang jalan kan?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan masih tetap dalam posisinya semula; bedanya, ia tak lagi memandang Naruto karena takut jiwa seme-nya tergoda dan dikebiri anjing kesayangan uke-nya, "Aku pikir kau salah orang menanyakan hal itu padaku."

Naruto mempertemukan kedua alisnya erat, tanda kebingungan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran Shino. Kuakui kau itu cerdas masalahnya."

Shikamaru mendengus. Itu pujian atau sindiran?

"_To the point_, aku mengatakan kau salah orang karena kuyakin ada orang yang 'sejenis' dengan pertanyaanmu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya; tidak begitu mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru yang baginya penuh kata sandi itu.

Sebelum tingkah Naruto semakin membuat "tanda kejantanan"nya terancam oleh "permainan" Akamaru, ia segera memberi jawabannya.

"Sasuke. Harusnya kau menanyakan pertanyaanmu ini pada Sasuke."

Naruto lagi-lagi mengernyit, "Kenapa Sasuke? Kalian sama-sama jenius kan? Atau itu hanya isu saja?"

'Aku tak heran Sasuke memanggilnya Dobe mulai sekarang,' batin Shikamaru _sweatdrop_.

"Ayolah Shikaaaa~! Jangan membuatku semakin bingung! Aku cukup frustasi dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku pecahkan ini," rajuk Naruto.

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, mungkin Sasuke bisa memberi jawaban paling tepat karena kau tahu, sejak lahir kurasa dia memiliki ikatan batin dengan ayam. Ayolah Naruto, jangan karena Uchiha bungsu itu kekasihmu kau melupakan fakta bila gen ayam mengalir di tubuh kekasihmu. Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri kan dari gaya rambutnya? Itu bukti nyata dan paten," jelas Shikamaru, asal kasih alasan sih sebenarnya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Secara harafiah tubuhnya berpose berpikir. Ia menimang-nimang perkataan Shikamaru dari benar atau salahnya.

"Ah! Kau benar juga Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tersenyum agak terpaksa.

'Aku beruntung dia polos,' batin Shikamaru lega.

"Terkadang aku juga berpikir, sikap Sasuke juga mirip ayam. Ituuu~! Sikap dingin dan juteknya! Ayam kan juga begitu!*" seru Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sebal sendiri.

'Tunggu, ini sesi menjawab pertanyaan atau mendengar curhatan seseorang diakhiri menggosip?' pikir Shikamaru mulai cemas.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Teme! Arigatou, Shika!"

POOF!

Entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba, Shikamaru merasa akan ada bencana hebat memberi salam pada tidur damainya.

* * *

**~o#2310#o~**

* * *

Usai mendengar kisah yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto, silangan pembuluh vena terlukis di jidat Sasuke seketika, bahkan berkedut dengan hebatnya.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa mantan Godaime Hokage tadi hendak menangkap dirinya? Apa Nenek awet muda itu tidak bisa membedakan mana ayam hewan dan mana ayam manusia?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Kakashi dengan watadosnya menanyakan Icha Icha Yaoi terbaru pada dirinya ketika sedang mengajar muridnya di akademi ninja? Apa sharingan milik mantan pembimbingnya itu konslet hingga tidak bisa membedakan ayam yang sesungguhnya dan ayam gadungan?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Rokudaime Hokage dan ketiga kunoichi lainnya tiba-tiba mencegat dirinya lalu mengerubunginya dan merecokinya dengan pertanyaan rate M saat toko penjual tomat yang dikunjunginya sedang ramai pengunjung?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia merasa ada serangan mendadak di otaknya? Jadi Itachi membaca pikirannya?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Kiba & Akamaru sempat menangkapnya lalu menyandingkannya dengan ayam? Mereka ingin meneliti perbedaan dan persamaan antara dirinya dengan ayam, begitu?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Neji dan dirinya sempat mem-byakugan-i dirinya untuk menanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menyeberang jalan saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Teuchi tiba-tiba menyiramnya dengan bekas kuah ramen saat ia hendak membelikan Naruto ramen?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Kurama menertawai dirinya tanpa alasan saat mereka berpapasan di gerbang desa?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa dengan nistanya Chouji meneriaki dirinya "AYAMKU!" saat tanpa sengaja bertatap muka bahkan hendak menangkapnya pula?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan pasirnya lalu menceramahi dirinya tentang "Pendamping yang Pantas untuk Naruto" layaknya ibu-ibu yang tidak rela anak gadisnya dipersunting perjaka?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa tiba-tiba makhluk hijau ababil bergaya rambut mangkok terbalik itu memerangkapnya dengan kurungan ayam?

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan aneh itu padanya? Semua ini gara-gara perkataan rusa jejadian alias nanas cungkring atas saran dari pecinta serangga itu?

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke usai mendapati berbagai fakta di atas; absurd.

"Err... Teme? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Lantas Sasuke mengubah raut mukanya menjadi datar melihat safir kekasih hatinya agak menegang.

"Apa aku terlihat baik?" ujar Sasuke sinis.

Naruto terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendapati reaksi Naruto yang demikian, pada akhirnya Sasuke menghempas nafasnya. Lantas ia pun meraih tubuh Naruto dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan penuh. Yah, inilah salah satu cara agar Sasuke dapat meredam amarahnya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke tulus sembari mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng singkat seraya balik memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Bukan salahmu, ini salahku yang menanyakan pertanyaan absurd itu padamu."

Lantas Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto lalu membawanya mendekat. Onyx-nya menatap safir sang kekasih yang memantulkan rasa bersalah namun bercampur dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar. Ah, jadi Naruto benar-benar penasaran dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan absurd itu? Mau tidak mau Sasuke jadi kepikiran. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, harusnya ia bisa membantu tambatan hatinya semaksimal mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melukis senyum tipis saat sekelebat wangsit(?) melintas di kepalanya, berhasil membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya; bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasan mengapa ayam menyeberang jalan," ucap Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Safir Naruto berbinar, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bahagia dan terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"_Nan desu ka_? _Nan de_? _Nani_?" tanya Naruto riang.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto yang sangat menantikan jawaban Sasuke pun sampai tidak menyadari perlakuan seme-nya tersebut.

"Ayam menyeberang jalan karena..." Kening mereka bertemu, hidung mereka pun nyaris bersentuhan, "...ada rubah manis di seberang jalan."

Sukseslah bibir ranum Naruto tertawan kecupan menghanyutkan milik Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendapati jawaban entah mengapa malah cengo dengan absurdnya. Akan tetapi ketika ia sadar, segera saat Sasuke menyudahi acara menyiumnya, tanpa sungkan Naruto...

BUAGH!

...memukul Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh hingga sang pemuda raven jatuh terpental ke belakang.

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan di belakangku?! Kau berselingkuh dengan Kyuu-nii?!" seru Naruto dengan amarah yang meluap.

Hah? Kini giliran Sasuke yang cengo. Kenapa Naruto malah menghajarnya? Mana menuduh dirinya berselingkuh dengan rubah buluk itu pula! Padahal ia berharap dengan memberi jawaban gombal semacam itu (icon Naruto itu rubah, _right_?), Naruto akan merasa senang kemudian mereka bisa "ini-itu" . Tapi kenapa yang Sasuke dapat malah perlakuan seperti ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Dan kenapa kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan rubah buluk itu?! Kau sadar kan dia kekasih Aniki?!" ucap Sasuke agak kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya, Teme! Kau bilang ayam menyeberang jalan karena ada rubah manis di seberang jalan! Kyuu-nii 'kan bijuu rubah, sedangkan kau jinchuriki ayam! Berarti selama ini kau dan Kyuu-nii sering bertemu di pinggir jalan! Dan artinya kalian kencan! Itu namanya selingkuh! Dasar brengsek!" seru Naruto emosi.

Detak jantung Sasuke berhenti mendadak.

'Ja-jadi... Naruto percaya perkataan Kyuubi? Dia benar-benar mengira aku Jinchuriki ayam...?' batin Sasuke shock.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa selingkuh?! Aku juga akan selingkuh dengan Itachi-nii!" ancam Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membeku.

"Tu-tunggu, Dobe! Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini! Berhenti kau, Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke yang langsung menyusul kepergian Naruto.

Hah, sepertinya adegan absurd ini harus diakhiri dengan kata...

**OWARI!**

* * *

**~o#2310#o~**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Dari balik lensa teropong yang tertuju ke arah apartemen pasangan yaoi terhot sepanjang masa (baca: SasuNaru), Konohamaru yang berdiri dengan angkuh itu tampak melukis raut puas di wajahnya, bahkan sering kali tawa membahana keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan itu, Ayam! Ini balasan dariku karena melarangku bertemu dengan Naruto-niichan kemarin!"

Oh, ternyata.

* * *

**~o#2310#o~**

* * *

*Teh

*Terinspirasi dari iklan mie instan, entah kenapa Zuki selalu sweatdrop kalau lihat itu iklan nongol. =="

*Dompet Naruto

*Bagi Zuki, sikap ayam itu judes. =_="

* * *

**Happy SasuNaru Day #5! XD**

**Akhirnya Zuki publish oneshot juga. :D**

**O ya, kali ini Zuki nggak cuma kasih FanFic loh, Zuki juga buat FanArt. :)**

**Jika berkenan, silahkan kunjungi deviantart Zuki; Mikazuki02.**

**Em, Zuki punya planning Seme vs Uke bakal di-update pas Sasuke B'Day, cuma planning loh yah. =="**

**Zuki terserang WB nih. T.T**

**Etw, lagi-lagi Zuki minta maaf sama Sasuke FC kalau di FF ini Sasuke saya nistai begini.**

**Sungguh Zuki cuma pengen nulis parody aja kok, nggak ada maksud lain. =="v**

* * *

**Zuki ucapkan terima kasih buat reader, reviwer, favoriter, dan follower FF Zuki. :D**

**Zuki seneeeeeeeng banget FF Zuki ada yang menghargai. :)**

* * *

**~o#2310#o~**

* * *

**o- Review...? :3 -o**


End file.
